Christmas Is A Magical Time
by kairei4ever
Summary: Christmas really is a magical time. Many might not believe, and others might have stopped believing, but with the simplest coincidence, both will see there mistakes. K


**Christmas Is A Magical Time**

Christmas really is a magical time. Many might not believe, and others might have stopped believing, but with the simplest coincidence, both will see there mistakes.

A young man walked into a small coffee shop, rubbing his hand together to get rid of the cold. The young man smiled when the rich smell of coffe consumed his sences. He was waring a long black winter coat, his raven hair seemed to stop at his neck, but one could not be sure, seeing as his hair continued under his coat. He was slim, but even with his coat, you could tell he was well built. One could tell that he was Aisin by the angle of his eyes. The young man walked up to the counter and smilled at the middle aged woman standing behind it.

"Good morning Jenny." The young man said, his voice was soft and friendly, with a smile.

"Oh! Hello there Ray." Jenny smiled back, as she dried off her hands. "Same as usual?"

"Yes please." Ray smiled. "I see you've finaly found someone to fill in Magge's place."

"Oh, yea, he's a fine young man, about your age. Thought he is the quiet type." Jenny chuckled a little. "When he first came in, I was sure he wanted to kill me."

"And you took him in!" Ray gasped a little worried.

Again Jenny laphed. "After the first implression, he seemed to be a nice boy. Then I gave him a trial run. I was quite impressed, seemed like he'd been doing it his whole life. And you know me, I just had to take him."

Ray smiled and nodded. "I'll go sit down. I'll be at my usual table."

Jenny nodded and Ray went to sit down, missing the boy they had just been talking about, come out from the back. The boy watched as Ray went to sit down. Jenny noticed him and came to stand next to him.

"If I were twenty years younger I would have asked him out the day the poor thing walked in looking like he haden't sleaped in weeks." Jenny said starteling the boy a little.

"How long ago was that?" the boy asked.

"Six years today." Jenny said sadly. "Every year, he comes here on this day and orders the same thing he did that day, sits in the same seat, and just lookes out the window for a few hours." Jenny explained. "Funny thing is, the rest of the year he comes in and orders a duble latee, and takes that every day, except this day." Jenny chuckled.

The boy frowned. "What happened? Did someone die?"

Jenny shook her head. "Not really. That day his heart died. Cause on that day, the one person he loved the most left without saying goodbye, and without giving a reason. They just left. I guess the poor thing is still hagging on the hope, that one day, he'll come back for him, that, or he does this because he wants to make sure he never gives his heart up like that again." Jenny said frowning. "Poor thing hasen't been with anyone since." Then she went back to work.

The boy frowned. 'I can't believe he hasen't forgoten me, after all thies years. And I can't believe I went and hurt him so much. I think my coming back was a bad idea.' The boy thought.

Jenny snapped him out of his thoughts. "Here bring this over to him." Jenny handed him a mug.

Reluctently the boy took the mug and went over to the table Ray was seated at. He placed the mug infront of Ray. He received a mutterd thanks. Ray picke the mug up and took a sip. The boy was about to leave, until he heard his name muttered by Ray. The boy turned around, and his eyes instently locking with Ray's golden orbs.

"Kay? Is that really you?" Ray asked unsure, his eyes never leaving the other boy's.

Letting out a low sigh, the other boy turned around fully and nodded. "Yeah it's really me."

Ray looked him up and down for a few moments. The intence staring was starting to make Kai uncomfortable. Then Ray looked him in the eyes and asked him one question.

"Why did you leave?"

Kai's shoulders hunched as he looked at his feet. "I got scared, and did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran. I know it's not a good reason, but it's the trueth." Kai said, still staring at his feet.

"Are you going to run again?" Ray asked, catching Kai off guard.

Kai's head snapped up and looked at Ray. He shook his head. "No, I'm finished with running away. It's brought me more misery then anything else." Kai answered truethfuly.

"Good." Ray said smiling. Ray finished what he was drinling and stood up.

Kai didn't move, he followed Ray with his eyes, all the way to the door. Before he walked out, Ray turned to Kai smiling.

"The key is under the flower pot, that is, if you don't have yours anymore." Ray then walked out into the cold, beaming.

Kai just stood there schoked. Jenny walked up to him and nudged him.

"Kai, you alright?"

"He's forgiven me. After what I put him threw, he forgave me."

Jenny smiled. "Christmas is a magical time." And she went back to work, after giving Kai the rest of the day off.

"Christmas really is a magical time." Kai said as he walked out into the cold and headed home.

The End


End file.
